


teammates that beat me

by gunseldown



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, Angst, Canadian Grand Prix 2019, Comfort Sex, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Monaco Grand Prix 2019, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunseldown/pseuds/gunseldown
Summary: In a Renault Meet the Team video in 2018, Carlos Sainz Jr and Nico Hulkenberg were asked a question: “What turns you on?” Nico, without skipping a beat, said, “Teammates that beat me.” That extra motivation was all that Carlos needed. But now they’re not teammates, and after a disappointing Monaco Grand Prix for Nico, he wasn’t expecting a visit from his newly successful former teammate.





	1. Monaco 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of cute little clips have made me think that Nico is a tremendously flirtatious man, and that he had great chemistry with Carlos. I've been trying to use F1 as inspiration to get back into the habit of writing regularly, so I started writing drabbles of Nico/Carlos having their own little private debriefs after every race this season. This has probably sated my immediate desire for Nico/Carlos porn, but maybe more later! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.

The morning after the Monaco Grand Prix, Carlos showed up at Nico Hulkenberg’s apartment in Monte Carlo. As Nico let him in, he could hardly hide his surprise, but the Spaniard strode in like he owned the place, and immediately he was on his knees cooing over Nico’s new dog.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d still be celebrating,” Nico said.

Carlos shrugged and continued to play with Zeus, the little puppy eager for the fresh attention. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine,” Nico said. 

“It was a tough race for you.”

Nico shrugged. “Used to it.” 

Carlos looked up and raised one of his thick, dark eyebrows, deliberately expressive. “I see,” he said. “It’s not an excuse for you not to say hello to me after the race.” He gave Zeus a conclusive little pat and stood up, even as the little puppy whined and pawed at his leg.

Carlos stepped closer to Nico, looking up at the blond German. Nico didn’t move, but his heart was beginning to race at the proximity. He could see the firm blink of Carlos’ long eyelashes as the younger man reached a hand up to touch his cheek.

“I’ve missed you, Nico,” Carlos murmured, and closed the distance between them.

Their lips met, softly at first, the two men savouring their closeness after time spent apart. Remembering the way their bodies fit together, as Nico’s fingers founds the thick locks of Carlos’ dark hair, and his other hand found purchase on Carlos’ firm waist. Their tongues tangled, and the younger man seemed to soften contentedly into his embrace. Nico pulled Carlos even closer against him, their bodies pressing as he kissed him deeply. Carlos tasted so good - there was nothing quite like it - he could barely breathe as he drunk in the sensation of his warm, masculine body against his own.

Zeus’ yapping around their ankles broke them apart. Nico stepped back, almost shocked by the strength of his own reaction. Carlos grinned widely, and he playfully raised one eyebrow again. Nico could smell Carlos’ touch and skin on his face, and he was painfully aware of his own arousal pressing against his jeans. He growled at Carlos’ playful expression, and turned his back.

“Nico?” 

He heard the surprise in Carlos’ rich voice as he walked to his bedroom, feeling his elevated heartbeat pulsing through every step. He stopped by the door and looked back over his shoulder at Carlos, relishing the puzzled expression he saw. As Nico wordlessly nodded his head towards the door, a smirk again appeared on Carlos’ face, and the younger man triumphantly walked into Nico’s bedroom. As Zeus tried to follow, Nico shook his head, pointed the dog away, and closed the door behind him as he stepped in.

Carlos was happily making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed, kicking his shoes and socks off. He languidly leaning back and looked at Nico through his long eyelashes. He’d straightened his face into an expression of mock gravity. 

“You’re looking serious, Nico,” he said.

“One of us has to be the grown up,” Nico replied. He leaned back against the far wall from the bed, his arms crossed, admiring the handsome young man sitting on his bed. The younger man’s dark hair was tousled, like it always seemed to be, his eyes dark, warm and affectionate. Dark stubble framed his full lips and outlined the strong lines of his square jaw. Nico pushed off the wall and stepped closer to Carlos, his hand touching Carlos’ cheek. He ran his finger tips over the Spaniard’s jawline. He leaned over to kiss Carlos hard, pushing him down onto the bed, pressing a leg between the younger man’s legs. 

“Yes,” murmured Carlos into Nico’s lips. Nico’s hands found Carlos’s waist, and his fingers worked up under the Spaniard’s t-shirt, touching the bare skin. He gently worked the shirt off and let it drop to the floor behind him, pressing kisses to Carlos’ face between motions of his hands. He brushed his lips over Carlos’ fluttering eyelashes, then continued to press gentle kisses down the line of his jaw. His hands, meanwhile, moved back down over Carlos’ stomach, his fingers playing gently with the curly trail of dark hair leading down into his jeans.

Carlos groaned and propped himself up to kiss Nico again, chasing the German with his tongue. His breath came out ragged and he looked up intently with eyes like pools of dark chocolate. Nico kissed hard back, and his fingers quickly released Carlos from his jeans. Carlos fell back onto the bed with a moan of contentment as Nico’s warm mouth wrapped around his hardness.

“Ohhh, Nico,” he groaned, arching his hips up. 

Nico loved the rumble of Carlos’ voice giving way to pleasure. His hands caressed the sculpted legs of his younger lover as he swallowed Carlos’ cock deep into his throat. He could feel the accelerating heartbeat under his fingers, through the heat of the bare skin, could taste the arousal in the pre-cum that he lovingly swallowed. Carlos’ fingers found Nico’s hair, and the German’s eyes roamed up over the toned torso. The Spaniard’s handsome head was tipped a little back, his eyes shut with pleasure as little gasps escaped his slightly open mouth. Nico wrapped his fingers around Carlos’ cock, watching with satisfaction as the younger man moaned again and bucked his hips up. He slowly got to his feet, pumping the hard, hot cock with firm strokes, admiring the responsiveness of his young lover’s body.

“Can I take you?” he said quietly, his voice husky with need. His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of Carlos’ tanned body lying beneath him. The Spaniard looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering as his breath came out in gasps.

“Yes,” he moaned. He pulled himself further up onto Nico’s bed, kicking off his jeans and boxers into a crumpled pile on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair, sweeping it back out of his eyes as he watched Nico undress and retrieve lube and a condom from the bedside table drawer. He slowly pumped his cock in his hand as Nico approached him and drew him into a kiss.

The older man’s hand traced over Carlos’ skin, down from his face, fingers brushing through the hair on his chest, over the warm skin of his belly, then tracing over Carlos’ hand wrapped around his own cock. He stroked his thumb over the tip of Carlos’ cock, picking up some pre-cum. He brought his thumb to his mouth as he gently pulled away from their kiss, and as Carlos watched, he licked the salty fluid from his thumb. His hand returned to Carlos’ balls, and his lips returned to Carlos’ for a deep kiss. His thumb, slick with saliva, firmly pressed against Carlos’ asshole, and the Spaniard moaned into the kiss.

“Yes,” he hissed fiercely, his free hand grasping the back of Nico’s neck and drawing him into a hungry kiss. He stroked his cock faster as he angled his hips up, and Nico eagerly responded. He pushed Carlos back into his bed with his free hand, holding him back, and positioned himself between his legs. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Nico growled, as he impatiently unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his own cock. He looked up to see Carlos stroking his length, his knees propped up and his legs spread, his eyes dark with arousal. His other hand played with his balls, lifting them to expose his asshole glistening with Nico’s saliva.

Nico could barely restrain himself. He pressed his lubed-up cock against Carlos’ opening and eased the head slowly in, lowering his head to kiss him deeply. Their lips locked, he rocked his hips back and forth as Carlos’ warm body pulled him in. Nico ran a hand over his lover’s hip, his eyes closed with pleasure as he worked his way in, Carlos’ quick breathing and throaty moans filling the room along with the scent of their arousal and sweat. 

“Fuck,” Nico said. “You’re so tight.”

Carlos looked at him through hungry, slitted eyes, stroking his cock rapidly as he pushed his hips back at Nico. “Give it to me,” he said. 

Nico loved the feeling of his young lover squeezing tightly around his cock, heat radiating off his toned body as he lay exposed and trusting on his bed. His hands found Carlos’ hips and drew him deeper onto his cock, relishing the moan of satisfaction from his lover’s lips, the dark hair falling back on the pillow, the eyes closing with a flush of pleasure. He began to fuck Carlos, the sweat forming on his own skin from the pleasure and the movement, as Carlos’ hand moved faster on his own cock. 

He’d forgotten how good it felt. He looked down at the flushed face of his lover - his friend, his former teammate. He looked over the defined muscles and the cock curving up into Carlos’ swiftly stroking hand, down to where his own cock penetrated his lover.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Nico groaned, thrusting deep through gasps of pleasure. “I forgot how good,” he said, his hands moving from Carlos’ hips to the bed on either side of his shoulders. He dipped his head for a kiss and their lips pressed hard and wet against each other.

“I missed this,” he said, driving balls deep. Carlos gave a gasp. His hand on his cock, between their two bodies, moved faster. 

“I know you want to cum,” said the Spaniard breathlessly.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Nico swore. “Fuck,” he said, thrusting, his eyes closing involuntarily. On his next thrust he felt Carlos squeeze down on him and he lost control. He closed his eyes and thrust as deep as he could go. He was vaguely aware of the rhythmic pulsing of Carlos’s asshole around his cock and the splatter of his lover’s cum on his stomach as he too emptied his balls. “Ohhh,” he moaned, with a few final thrusts, his eyes locked on Carlos’ look of bliss.

He pulled out and collapsed down on the bed, his arm wrapping around his lover’s panting body possessively. Carlos gave a contented murmur as Nico drew him in closer, and their bodies pressed together. As their breathing calmed, they heard the yips of his puppy at the bedroom door, and Carlos laughed. Nico buried his head in Carlos’ shoulder, breathing in his earthy smell and the warmth from where their skin touched. 

Before long, the heat made him roll over onto his back by Carlos’ side, as the young man began to quietly whistle, his eyes still closed, a small satisfied smile still playing over his face. Nico smiled too, and relaxed.


	2. Monaco 2019, continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday after the 2019 Monaco Grand Prix. Carlos and Nico haven't been this close in a while, but they find themselves falling back into the rhythm they first established a year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and nice comments on my first post! Turns out I wasn't done with Carlos/Nico smut. Have a few drafts continuing this from Carlos' point of view, those may come next.

They lay together on Nico’s bed, side by side on their backs, letting the cool breeze from Monte Carlo’s harbour cool the sweat on their skin. 

“So how’s it going with you and Lando?” asked Nico, glancing over at Carlos.

“Ah, it’s good. We have fun,” Carlos said, still looking up at the ceiling. A smile curved his lips. “My dad says Lando is making me act younger again. And you made me act older.”

He looked over slyly at Nico. “He’s a good teammate. But not like you,” he murmured, smirking as his fingers stroked Nico’s arm.

“Good,” Nico chuckled, and turned onto his side. He reached out across Carlos’ body to pull him in by the hip, planting a kiss on the younger man’s forehead. “I miss spending more time with you.”

“Me too,” Carlos relaxed into Nico’s loose embrace and kissed him back gently. “And how’s it going with you and Daniel?” he asked.

Nico shrugged. “Fine, I guess. He’s a good guy.” He ran his fingers over Carlos’ side. “Not as cute as you though.”

Carlos rolled his eyes dramatically. Nico’s fingers traced over Carlos’ stomach, through the soft trail of hair to his crotch. His hand cupped Carlos’ soft member, and Carlos closed his eyes with a soft, long exhale. “I thought older men were less horny,” he said.

Nico chuckled, and continued to fondle Carlos. “Most men don’t get to be with you.” He planted kisses over Carlos’ neck and shoulders, working down his ribcage. “Have you seduced your new teammate yet?” he asked.

Carlos looked down at him, surprised, but Nico’s head was still turned down. “Lando? No. Who do you think I am? You?” Carlos said, a smile on his face. He raised a hand and ran his fingers through Nico’s blond hair, gently encouraging Nico to look up. Faint wrinkles of amusement framed his bright blue eyes.

“Did I really seduce you?” Nico asked.

“Of course you did,” Carlos rolled his eyes again. Nico stroked the tip of his cock and Carlos involuntarily moaned. When he regained his composure he said, “You corrupted me.”

Nico smirked at Carlos and took the head of Carlos’ rapidly hardening dick into his mouth, swirling the back of his tongue over the tip. Carlos closed his eyes and arched back at the warm, wet sensation of Nico’s mouth.

“Mmmm,” Nico released Carlos’ cock from his lips and looked up. “How did I do that?” 

Carlos laced his hands through Nico’s hair. “Just like you were doing now,” he said. 

“Ah, yes,” the German said. He paused to slide his tongue over Carlos’ balls. “Last year. You were annoyed at me.”

Eyes closed, Carlos nodded. “Yes, I had a great qualy. I should have beaten you.”

“I was surprised when you came to see me.”

“My dad always told me it’s important to be mature about these things. He told me to make sure that we, ah, cleared the air.”

“We had to clear up a lot more than the air, didn’t we?” Nico said, grinning, stroking Carlos’ balls.

Carlos gave a sigh of mock dramatic resignation. He bucked his hips up, rocking his cock up into Nico’s face. “Suck my cock, Hulkenberg,” he said impatiently. 

“Nuh-uh,” said Nico, wrapping his hand around the head of Carlos’ cock. “I was patient with you. It took me months to turn you.”

“I didn’t know you were trying. I thought you just flirted with everyone,” Carlos replied, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“I do,” Nico said. “But usually they give in much sooner than you.”

Carlos closed his eyes again as Nico’s mouth engulfed his cock. He arched his hips up as his lover swallowed the cock deep into his throat. His mouth opened and a moan escaped him, his hands grasping for Nico’s strong shoulders as the German vigorously deepthroated his cock.

Nico abruptly pulled away, wiping the spittle from his mouth and sitting up to look down at Carlos. “You were such a gorgeous little tease,” Nico said. “You still are.”

“Ay,” Carlos groaned. “I’m the tease?” He reached for Nico’s face, grabbing his cock in his other hand. 

“Yes,” Nico said, taking his own cock in his hand. “Your pretty eyelashes make me want to cum all over your face.”

“Again with the eyelashes,” Carlos grumbled. “Suck my cock, and maybe I let you.”

Nico grinned. “Good thing I like the taste of your dick, Sainz.” 

He crouched down between Carlos’ legs and lowered his mouth again over the tip of Carlos’ cock. His strong fingers wrapped around and over Carlos’ own hand at the base of his cock, and Nico slowly started stroking their hands together up and down the shaft as he ran his tongue around the head. He lapped up the salty pre-cum, tinged white from his very recent previous orgasm, glancing up to meet Carlos’ wide, attentive eyes with his own. He dragged the flat of his tongue over Carlos’ balls, gently squeezing his cock with his hand, carefully watching as Carlos closed his eyes. 

He slowly eased Carlos’ hand off of his dick, covering the revealed shaft with kisses and licks. His stubbled jaw brushed over Carlos’ balls as he worked his way up Carlos’ cock, before taking the head into his mouth. He dragged his sealed lips up over Carlos’ sensitive head, and was rewarded by the sound of moaning with every bob of his head. He pressed his lips into the firm shaft, savouring the clean yet musky smell on Carlos’ skin. 

He couldn’t get enough of the smell, the taste, the feeling of hardness and desire under his fingers and in his mouth. He built up a slow, steady rhythm dragging his lips firmly up and down over the cock in his mouth.

“Ahh, siii,” Carlos murmured. “Like this.”

Carlos’ fingers were in Nico’s hair, unable to settle, stroking and pulling and pushing alternately as his breath came out in gasps. Nico patiently sucked and licked and swallowed pre-cum as Carlos’ hips and legs quivered. Carlos’ long eyelashes were fluttering as he hovered on the edge, his mouth slightly open, his lips wet and flushed red with heat. Nico was playing with him, syncopating his steady rhythm just enough to keep Carlos just a stroke away from his orgasm. 

With a groan, he started fucking up into Nico’s mouth, his fingers finally finding firm purchase in Nico’s hair. Nico cupped Carlos’ balls and kept his lips tight around the thrusting cock fucking his face.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Carlos panted. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as his hips thrust upwards one last time, shoving his cock deep into Nico’s throat as his balls tensed in Nico’s gentle hands. Carlos’ finger pushed on the back of Nico’s head as he released, momentarily lost.

Nico lifted his eyes to watch pleasure roll over the man beneath him as he felt the cock pulse in his throat and he swallowed the warm cum. The pressure of Carlos’ cock pressed a tear from one of his eyes as saliva dripped onto his hands on Carlos’ balls, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

He stayed as Carlos’ body relaxed and the spurts of cum subsided, then gently let the cock slip from his mouth. He sat up and looked down at Carlos for a moment, and the young Spaniard looked up at him, his eyes half-shut with pleasure.

Only then did Nico realise how painfully hard he himself was, he’d been so absorbed by watching his lover. Looking at Carlos’ naked body, tanned, toned and flushed, his cock involuntarily twitched. He took it in his hand and began to rapidly stroke, his free hand landing on Carlos’ firm belly and working up until his fingers were in his chest hair. Still kneeling and jacking himself off, he moved up the bed to straddle Carlos’s chest. Without prompting, one of Carlos’ hands found Nico’s balls and cupped them, gently stroking him. His other hand landed on Nico’s ass, the slight pressure and the warm contact somehow sending Nico’s pleasure rocketing ever higher. 

“Cum on me, Nico,” Carlos whispered.

He looked down at Carlos’ face, watching him and waiting, aroused, flushed, those long eyelashes fluttering, the dark hair falling wildly onto his face. “Nggh,” he grunted. “Yes.”

The pressure building in him finally rose like a wave of relief and seemed to roll up through him from his balls, up and out. His cock pulsed in his hand and his mind went blank as his cum shot out, splattering onto Carlos’ face. He grunted again and braced himself with his free hand.

Carlos’ fingers wiped the last drop of cum from the tip of his cock, gentle on the oversensitive head. Nico saw, barely understanding, as Carlos took the finger into his mouth and licked. Through the haze, he was still obscenely aroused by the sight of Carlos, propped up on his elbows, streaked with cum. His cum.

Nico reached his hands up to cup Carlos’ face, his thumbs wiping the cum clear from under the dark, wide eyes gazing back at him. He leaned forward to kiss him tenderly, gently sucking Carlos’ lower lip between his. The Spaniard kissed him back just as softly, their tongues trading the subtly salty taste of sweat and cum. Nico stroked Carlos’ stubbled jaw and drew away, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Carlos sat up and wiped the remaining cum from his face, scrunching his face up in mock disgust. “I hope you enjoyed that,” he said, taking the tissues that Nico offered him.

Nico seated himself behind Carlos and wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist. The younger man leaned back into him, and he in turn rested his chin on Carlos’ shoulder, gently squeezing him in his embrace.

“Yes, thank you,” he said quietly into Carlos’ ear. “Did you?”

As Carlos laughed, the rumble in his chest transmitted to Nico through the warm contact where their skin pressed together. 

“Yes, Nico. Well done,” he said. “I see why Magnussen wanted you to suck his balls.”

“Mmm,” Nico said, a smile spreading across his face. 

Whatever Carlos was going to say next, he was interrupted by the petulant cries of Nico’s puppy on the other side of the bedroom door.

“Ay, poor Zeus!” Carlos exclaimed, jumping out of Nico’s embrace and out of the bed. Before Nico could get over his surprise, Carlos had opened the door and was squatting down, rubbing the dog’s belly and face and cooing at the happy puppy.

“You don’t do that to me,” Nico complained, also getting up and grabbing his boxers from the floor.

“Zeus hasn’t made a mess on me. Yet,” Carlos said without skipping a beat.

Nico laughed and walked over to join them, leaning over to plant a kiss on Carlos’ head.

“Come on, get yourself cleaned up. Breakfast?”

Carlos turned his face up, and returned the kiss. “Breakfast,” he agreed.

A little while later, two former teammates and an excited puppy made their way down Monte Carlo promenade, enjoying the Monaco sun and each others’ company - a little respite from their rivalry, if only for that morning.


	3. Montreal and Le Castellet, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reconnecting in Monaco, Carlos and Nico continue to turn to each other off the track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! This is a short one, sorry. I wrote it after the French GP and kept meaning to extend it, but I have been a little bit sidetracked by (a) the last four races of the season being absolutely thrilling, (b) writing Lando/Carlos, and (c) a chapter of this which I'm struggling to fit in (Abu Dhabi 2018). Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments on the previous chapters, I really appreciate it.

**_Montreal_ **

Sitting on the edge of his hotel bed, Carlos moodily tossed his phone from hand to hand. He was exhausted, but still on edge from the emotions of the race.

When his phone vibrated, he almost dropped it in surprise. His trainer, his cousin, and the rest of the McLaren staff knew he’d wanted some time to himself to unwind after the weekend. He looked at the screen, and his eyebrows rose in further surprise as he saw the message on the screen.

**Nico**  
Unlucky today, but great drive :)

He smiled, and began to type a reply when another message appeared.

**Nico**  
beer?

Carlos paused, then began to type again.

**Carlos**  
thanks :)

**Carlos**  
you too

**Carlos**  
always beer!

He hesitated before sending his next message. He was very tired, after all.

**Carlos**  
come to my room? 715

He hurriedly stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. He heard the phone buzz on the bed where he’d dropped it - before he could change his mind and try to delete the message he’d just sent - and saw the reply without having to pick it up.

**Nico**  
i’ll bring the beer

Within moments, he heard the knock on the door, and he wondered if Nico had predicted this. It had been their routine at one point, after all, when they were both at Renault.

He opened the door and couldn’t help but smile at the smug German standing outside, two bottles of a beer he didn’t recognise held up in one hand. He was wearing shorts that looked suspiciously like boxers, a t-shirt, and slippers. He looked like he’d been ready to go to bed.

“Hi Nico,” Carlos said, stepping back and gesturing him in through the door.

“Hey,” Nico said, striding purposefully over to the minibar. He picked up the bottle opener, and whistled to himself as he promptly opened both beers. Holding one out, he approached Carlos.

Carlos took the beer and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Nico stepped back to lean against the wall, sipping his beer.

“I heard they made you hold station,” Carlos said. His eyes flickered over the square jaw and the gently tousled blonde hair as he saw the German momentarily frown.

“Yes,” he said, then shrugged. He gave a slight smile. “Guess I should’ve seen it coming.”

“They had to give Daniel some confidence back, get some good press.”

“He’s catching up to you on points. I should be comforting you.”

“You came over to comfort me?”

Nico grinned and walked over, putting down his empty beer on the nearby table. He stood in front of Carlos, and crossed his arms. “To be honest, Carlos, no. I came for you to comfort me.”

Carlos looked up at the German standing over him, all stature and muscle and blonde hair. He stood up, beer still in hand, and stepped closer, tipping his head back to gently kiss Nico on the lips. The older man took the beer from Carlos’ hands and pulled his body flush against his own. They kissed tenderly, Carlos running his hands down over the firm muscles of Nico’s back to pull him even closer. Nico’s free hand worked up into Carlos’ tousled hair, gentle but firmly holding them together as their tongues brushed.

Nico guided them towards the bed, letting Carlos slip from his grasp to sit on the edge. He set down the beer on the floor, and kicking off his slippers, climbed up onto the bed next to Carlos. The Spaniard reached out to resume their kiss, and quickly his hands were pulling at the hem of Nico’s shirt. They undressed each other between deep kisses, fingertips brushing on newly revealed skin as they savoured each other’s presence.

Nico brought his hand up to Carlos’ cheek, planting a gentle kiss on his lips before drawing away and looking at Carlos carefully. Carlos looked back at the bright blue eyes.

“You’re tired,” Nico said. “You didn’t have to invite me over.”

Carlos’s eyebrows dipped into a frown and he dropped his hands onto Nico’s thighs. “No, no. I wanted you to come.”

He started to slide his hands up, but Nico placed his hands on top of Carlos’. “Hey,” Nico said softly, leaning in to plant a kiss on Carlos’ lips again. He moved in closer and brought Carlos into an embrace. Carlos sighed, and rested his head on the German’s shoulder.

“We used to just sleep together too, you remember?” Nico murmured.

“Like after Singapore, no?” Carlos said, snuggling into the warmth of Nico’s embrace.

“Come on, kid,” Nico said, pulling them up towards the top of the bed. He guided Carlos down onto his side, then lay down next to him, spooning him. He wrapped his arm over Carlos and nestled his nose against the back of the younger man’s neck. “This is good too,” Nico said.

“It is,” Carlos agreed, arching his back a little to push his butt more firmly against Nico’s groin. Nico pressed gentle kisses over the back of Carlos’ neck, his hand gently stroking over Carlos’ bare belly and side.

Lying there in the quiet, Carlos could hear and feel Nico’s steady breathing. The feeling of their bodies pressed together, Nico’s chest against his back, felt intensely reassuring and familiar, and somewhere deep inside him, Carlos felt whatever caution and reserve he had left crack and peel away. The race, its frustrations, the exhaustion all melted away into the simple contentment of being in his lover’s arms. Tomorrow they’d have to part ways again, heading back home in different countries– but tonight, for now, they could just be together.

Perhaps sensing the shift, Nico hugged Carlos tight and buried his nose in the Spaniard’s hair, inhaling his smell and pressing a kiss behind his ear. “Good night, Chilli,” he murmured.

* * *

**_Le Castellet_ **

When Carlos walked out the back of the motorhome, eager for a quiet moment to himself, he was surprised to be stopped by a hand waved in his face. He plucked the headphones out of his ears as he looked up at Nico’s smiling face. As he got over his surprise, he realised the tall German was wearing a smart white shirt and a tie.

“Nico,” he said, feeling underdressed. The sleek lines of the shirt outlined Nico’s athletic torso and build, and he was wearing one of his cheekier smiles.

“Well done today, Sainz,” Nico said, tucking his hands into his pockets and leaning into the wall. He’d taken his sunglasses off, and Carlos thought it was the first time all weekend he’d seen those smiling blue eyes.

“Thanks,” Carlos said. “You off somewhere?”

“Yeah, going to catch some tennis. Got a helicopter waiting for me. I’d ask if you want to come, but I saw your dad around here somewhere,” Nico said, brushing a hand through his hair.

“Ah, yes. And I’m going back to London tomorrow,” Carlos said, regretting the words as he said them. He couldn’t help it, but Nico’s flat in Monaco, where he could just be close with the gorgeous man in front of him, was just two hours away.

“Zeus’ll miss you,” Nico said, then leaned closer to Carlos, beckoning him in.

Transfixed by Nico’s soft gaze and almost aching to reach out and touch the square line of his jaw, Carlos half-stepped, half-shuffled until he could feel the heat between them and the smell of shampoo and of Nico underneath it intoxicated him.

Nico’s lips brushed his ear and his fingers found themselves in the dark curls at the nape of Carlos’ neck. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered.

Then the German was stepping away, leaving a warm shiver of excitement spreading from where his fingers had touched Carlos’s skin.

“See you in Austria,” Nico said, and winked.

Carlos watched as Nico walked away and threw him a smirk over his shoulder. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the sky - he was going to need another cold shower.


	4. Budapest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a mistake which might have cost him a long-coveted podium in his home race in Hockenheim, Nico struggles to come back stronger for Budapest. His self-doubt and uncertainty about his future in F1 complicate his budding relationship with Carlos.

The pain in Hockenheim had been acute. He’d felt it before, unfortunately, but this time, it was harder to move on. Once the immediate regret had gone, he’d become aware that he couldn’t just bounce back and come back stronger, as the saying went. No, not this time. The warm summer nights with the fan whirring seemed to drag on as unbidden thoughts kept him from sleep. More than once or twice, he’d gotten up to get his phone from the other room – he’d never gotten in the habit of sleeping with it on his bedside table like the young kids these days, Carlos included - and considered sending Carlos a message. He never did. He didn’t like sending texts, he didn’t want to wake Carlos up, and in the sober light of day it always seemed like a silly idea. He wanted to, though. Just to reach out - to feel a faint echo of that connection he knew they had. He knew that Carlos would reply; he would probably call him the moment he saw the text. Nico didn’t know if he wanted that.

Nico wasn’t sure what he wanted in general. Standing on his balcony looking out over the nighttime lights in Monaco harbour, cool sea breeze on his skin, he could almost fool himself into thinking that the world was simple and beautiful. But quickly the doubts would return. Where was he going? What now for Nico Hülkenberg?

He didn’t keep trophies in his Monaco apartment. They were all at his parents’ house back in Germany. It had seemed silly to bring anything from his junior career to his new home in Monaco, when he’d finally felt like an established F1 driver. He’d had more hope then. He’d still been used to winning. He still wanted it now, as much as he had back then. But somewhere along the way, it had turned into a chronic pain, an ache that sat deep inside him. And Hockenheim had made it flare up.

By the time he got to Budapest, he was feeling ragged and raw. On the outside, he was still who he was supposed to be. He’d be damned if he appeared mentally weak especially at a time like this. He was still the consummate professional, a driver with a reputation for quiet good humour, hard work, and few complaints. 

And he was happy to see Carlos. Being close to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him close in a friendly handshake, the slightest of contact gave him a much-needed flush of comfort. He knew Carlos was concerned though, could see it in the glances the Spaniard sent his way as they stood around with the other drivers, waiting for the parade. Part of him yearned to reach out and feel the comfort and joy of touching him; the dark part of him aching and raw from a week of seething recoiled at the thought. He could feel the ugly bitterness of his frustration and exhaustion festering just beneath the surface, rearing its head at every annoyance, every distraction. Carlos didn’t need to see that.

* * *

It was even worse after the race. An exhausting drive on an intensely physical track, struggling with an engine stuck in safe mode, it had felt like a Herculean effort wrestling the car home to avoid embarrassment for the team. When he realised Carlos had finished P5, he felt momentarily angry, inflamed with rivalry, before it turned into shame at being so petty. The bitterness of the past week hit him again with full force, and he made his way out of the press paddock as soon as he could, before Carlos had finished his interviews.

The paddock was filled with enthusiasm for the summer break and excitement from the race. Nico was just tired. He put on his usual cheerful face and wished everyone a good break, made small talk about his dog and his holiday plans. Inside, he just felt hollow. He went through the post-race meetings in a bit of a daze.

“You alright mate?” Daniel asked him, as they headed out of their debrief. Nico shrugged.

“Yeah alright, tiring race. Looking forward to the holiday,” Nico said. “I’m going to head back to the hotel now.”

“You sure? I was going to grab a couple of drinks with the guys,” Daniel said, gesturing over his shoulder down the paddock.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Give them my apologies,” Nico said. Daniel gave him a final searching look, and Nico managed a weak smile.

He put in headphones so he got away with friendly nods and smiles as he made his way out. He managed a few blissful hours to himself. He was in his boxers, having a beer, flicking through channels on the television, when his phone rang. Picking it up, he saw three missed calls. All from Carlos. Nico sighed. Pressed the decline key. Put his phone down, feeling worse than before.

It was only five minutes later, when he was still brooding over his decision, when there was a loud knocking at his door.

“Nico. Nico! I know you’re in there. Come on.”

Nico looked up with surprise at Carlos’ voice and distinctive accent. He got up and walked over to the door, and paused a moment.

“Nico!” Carlos was practically yelling through the door now, and hammering on it. 

Nico sighed and opened the door. “What?” he said.

Carlos stood in front of him, pushing the hair out of his face. His eyes scanned over Nico.

“Can I come in?” Carlos said, his voice strained.

Nico gave a shrug of assent, turned and walked into the hotel room. Carlos followed him in and shut the door behind him.

“Why are you here?” Nico said. He regretted the way it came out even as he said it, hearing how cold he sounded, and regretted it even more as he saw the hurt look on Carlos’ face. He felt the apology rising, but something–the bitterness inside him–stopped it.

“Did I do something?” Carlos said, a pleading note in his voice. He was running his hand through his hair again, and Nico remembered from their time as teammates that it was one of those things he did constantly when he was stressed or agitated. Part of him wanted to reach out and hug him, but another part of him was roaring within him. _P5, P5, P5,_ it echoed inside him. _Come to gloat?_ the bitterness inside him was asking.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” he heard himself saying. He heard the weariness in his own voice. 

Carlos’ face softened and the Spaniard took a step toward him, but Nico turned his face away and the distance between them didn’t close any further. 

“What?” Carlos asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Nico shook his head. He really didn’t. He was tired, chewed up by his own resentment, regret, the bitterness inside him that envied Carlos his youth and optimism, but that most strongly burnt against himself. He could see Carlos shifting in his peripheral vision. 

“I want to help you, Nico,” Carlos said. 

“I don’t want your help,” Nico snapped. “We’re rivals. Competitors. You shouldn’t be here. You should be celebrating.”

Carlos’ eyebrows were furrowed in a deep frown. The part of Nico that had been forced into retreat wanted now more than ever to reach out, hold Carlos, apologise and kiss the creases in his face, and take him to bed. The part of Nico that had ascendancy now hated the look of confusion—what they had had was wrong, a distraction. How dare he look at him like Nico owed him anything?

“But Nico,” Carlos said. “I want to be here, with you.”

Nico couldn’t look at him. He shook his head. “I can’t,” he said, struggling to get the words out. “I can’t be with you right now.”

“Okay,” Carlos said. “Will you call me?”

Nico didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know the answer.

“Please just leave,” he said.

He didn’t look up as he heard Carlos walk away. Only when he heard the door click shut did he risk raising his head, and stared at the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a chapter covering Spielberg and Silverstone and another covering Hockenheim, but they didn't happen, so here we are. I just wanted to get this off my chest, so apologies for the distinct lack of sex. I hope they make up soon... In the meantime, the Nico/Carlos relationship will continue to make appearances in my other fics!


End file.
